


Правая рука

by Allora



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Таймлайн 1-01/04 глазами Беллами Блейка





	

Джон был наглый, быстрый, плавный и неожиданный. Он был везде и всегда, в любой заварушке в любом конце лагеря можно было услышать его нахальный голос, звучащий с непременной издевкой. От него было много неприятностей и проблем, но от него было много пользы и ничего не надо было контролировать — кроме самого Джона. Он мог вспылить на пустом месте, мог довести любого своим сарказмом и язвительностью до невменяемости и слез. Он был задиристым, в любой момент мог ввязаться в драку, и Беллами приходилось оттаскивать его буквально, как раньше за ошейники оттаскивали собак. А еще он мог броситься между Беллами и опасностью, точно так же, самозабвенно и не задумываясь, даже если опасности на самом деле и не было, и уж точно — когда она была. Он был способен понимать с полуслова или упереться и не понимать ничего.

Днем он был рядом, и Беллами мог даже не говорить ничего вслух, Джон схватывал его приказы и просьбы с полувзгляда, с намека, с кивка головы. Это было странно, непонятно — они были знакомы всего несколько дней, но Джон вел себя так, будто знал Беллами всю свою жизнь и научился читать его мысли. И это было восхитительно — никто никогда не понимал Беллами так быстро и правильно.

 

Вечером первого же дня в роли правой руки Джон пришел к нему в палатку, чтобы отчитаться о том, что провернул за прошедший день. Дел тогда было еще немного, ничего важного, но короткий отчет Джона звучал деловито и по существу, так что Беллами даже стало совестно за то, что он-то ничего такого капитального в виду не имел, когда сказал, что здесь надо все налаживать. И потом Джон приходил так каждый вечер. И оставался — потому что Беллами не хотел, чтобы он уходил. Они не разговаривали, Беллами просто лежал, отдыхая, глядя на отблески костра за стенкой, а Джон доводил до ума свой нож, из тех, что они с ребятами сделали в первые же часы пребывания на Земле. Он все делал обстоятельно и надежно, и нож точил, и прилаживал оторвавшийся воротник на куртке, и развинчивал какую-то штуковину из недр челнока, чтобы добыть из нее какую-то важную деталь — Беллами даже не спрашивал, зачем.

А когда к нему приходили, Джон молча исчезал. К нему всегда кто-то приходил, это стало нормой с того же первого дня, что ни вечер — то новая девочка. В первый раз Беллами стало немного не по себе, но он не подал вида, показывая, что для него в этом нет ничего необычного, что он к такому привык — хотя на самом деле к вниманию со стороны женщин он не был готов, никогда не пользовался особой популярностью среди ровесниц на Ковчеге, ему было не до того, а случайные перепихоны в темных подсобках за часть пайка кадета уверенности в себе не добавляли. Но девочки Сотни этого не знали, не понимали, не замечали, и он быстро освоился, с основным инстинктом у него все было на высоте, жаловаться не приходилось. А вот Джон все понял, хотя казалось бы — откуда. В тот первый вечер, когда на пороге показалась Сьюзен с Альфы, он оценил обстановку быстрее хозяина, поднялся, не торопясь, убрал нож в карман, потянулся и незаметно для девушки показал Беллами жестом — «первый класс». А уже у двери обернулся, поймал его взгляд и серьезно кивнул. И почему-то было ясно, что это не одобряющий, а подбадривающий жест. Словно «давай, парень, ты все сможешь». И Беллами смог. Да так, что утром девчонки смотрели восхищенно, ребята с уважением и завистью, а Джон был как обычно, наглым и ехидным, единственным, кому, казалось, было все равно. Как будто все как всегда. И это «как всегда» делало Беллами спокойным и уверенным в себе больше, чем все восхищение и зависть остальных.

 

Джон взял на себя всю организацию работ в лагере. Беллами иногда не представлял, как выполнить то или иное задание, которое сам же и давал, но Джон всегда находил решение или людей, которые могли к этому решению прийти. Беллами понятия не имел, что среди них есть химики, рабочие, механики, что Элли умела плести корзины, а Дэн с Меха знал, как правильно вкапывать сваи для стен — и заборов. А Джон все это в людях чуял, раскрывал, пристраивал и использовал каждого на своем месте. Поэтому строительство ограды и подготовка к осаде шли пусть не так быстро, как хотелось, но гораздо быстрее, чем было бы под руководством самого Беллами. Он этого никогда не говорил вслух, но признавал про себя.

А однажды, в конце первой недели, Беллами утром поймал за руку кудрявую Сандру, готовую выскользнуть за полог, и спросил, не хочет ли она как-нибудь повторить сегодняшнюю ночь, но втроем. А она неожиданно просто ответила «я приду вечером». И вечером Беллами остановил Джона, который привычно направился к выходу. Он не был уверен, что тот согласится, не был уверен, что поступает правильно, не знал, зачем ему самому это надо, но ему хотелось, чтобы Джон остался.

Джон ушел ночью, сразу после того, как все закончилось, и утомленная Сандра заснула, уткнувшись в плечо Беллами. Тот не хотел шевелиться, чтобы не разбудить, и говорить не хотел, но ему хотелось знать, было ли Джону хорошо с ними, или он зря это затеял. Поэтому он поймал его утром, на строительстве, и спросил в лоб: «Тебе не понравилось?»

Джон некоторое время молчал, а потом поднял голову, и, глядя прямо в глаза, четко ответил: «Для первого раза слишком много впечатлений. Но я бы повторил», и Беллами удивленно переспросил: «Первый раз?» — для первого раза Джон был слишком уверен и настойчив, слишком хорошо чувствовал и Сандру, и самого Беллами, слишком...

«Только повторял бы я без девочки», — вдруг закончил Джон, все так же не отводя испытующего взгляда, и Беллами отшатнулся, шагнул назад и отвернулся, а следующие дни жалел об этом. Потому что Джон больше не пришел. Ни для ежевечернего отчета, ни для ставших уже привычными посиделок вдвоем, ни ночью. Он не отстранился, продолжал вести себя днем, как раньше — был рядом, понимал с полуслова, делал все, что было нужно делать, выполнял все поручения, почти не спорил, — только больше не приходил вечерами. Но Беллами по-прежнему доверял ему больше, чем кому бы то ни было, просто злился сам на себя за тот утренний разговор, и не мог сделать первым шаг навстречу. Девочки по-прежнему навещали его, ему это нравилось и не хотелось рисковать потерей этих визитов, хотя было интересно: Беллами до сих пор вспоминал ту ночь, хотя никому бы не признался, что именно эти воспоминания заводили его сильнее, чем все усилия его любовниц.

Но от себя это скрывать было сложно, и Беллами потихоньку начинал злиться. И на себя, что не мог выкинуть из головы эти сумасшедше блестящие ясные глаза, эти приоткрытые неожиданно чувственные губы, сильные ловкие пальцы, гибкое тело, темный от полуопущенных ресниц взгляд, которым этот ненормальный неотрывно смотрел на него, вбиваясь в стонущую под ним Сандру, и на самого Джона за то, что сказал те дурацкие слова, заставив Беллами осознать, что ему не показалось, и испугаться продолжения. За то, что уловил этот испуг, и за то, что больше не приходил, правильно его истолковав, но сделав неправильные выводы. И за то, что сам Беллами никак не мог собраться с духом и просто сказать «приходи».

Злость и раздражение копились и выплеснулись вечером очень тяжелого дня, когда погиб Атом. Атом был тем, на кого Беллами мог рассчитывать почти как на Джона, тем, кто был Беллами предан больше всех, и тем, кому Беллами позволил погибнуть, не спас, не выручил... и даже умереть помочь не смог, когда тот просил. А Джон все это пересидел в лагере — неважно, что сам же Беллами его там и оставил, чтобы не чувствовать его рядом хотя бы несколько часов, дать себе передышку. Джон не знал, что случилось с ними, Джон не слышал предсмертных хрипов Атома, Джон не терялся над умирающим, сжимая нож в руке и не зная, что делать, Джон не чувствовал себя тряпкой и подонком, неспособным ни на что полезное даже ради друга. Зато Джон что-то ляпнул об Октавии, посмел оскорбить его сестру, и Беллами прорвало с облегчением — оттого, что было куда сорваться. И успокоиться он смог не скоро, а перед глазами стояло изувеченное лицо Атома и звучал голос Джона: «Прости». Он не мог простить. Потому что прощать было нечего, но Атом умер, а Беллами ничего не сумел сделать.

 

Джон был наглым, но, когда требовалось, мог быть дипломатом. И на следующий день Беллами не вспомнил, почему ему нужно было что-то прощать. Все было как обычно. И вечером он даже вышел, чтобы найти Джона и все-таки позвать к себе, но тот сидел у костра, не поднимая головы, и точил нож — новый нож со строгой черной рукоятью. Рядом сидели ребята, и, хотя они не обращали никакого внимания ни на Джона, ни на его занятие, ни на Беллами — тот не решился подойти, потому что испугался, что все поймут, зачем.

 

Ключевой участок забора действительно надо было закончить быстрее, но Джон перегибал палку, подгоняя ребят, работающих на строительстве. Когда он особенно зарвался, Беллами его осадил, и тот не возражал, принял, как все, что Беллами говорил, но в глаза не смотрел и потом все равно сделал по-своему. Он сделал себе зарубку — поговорить как-нибудь наедине и всерьез, потому что Джон становился невыносимым, и только Беллами знал — почему, знал, что исправить это может он один, и понимал, что если не исправит, плохо будет не только им с Джоном, но и всем вокруг.

А потом Октавия и Джаспер принесли знакомый нож из обшивки челнока и отрезанные пальцы убитого недавно Уэллса. Беллами не знал, что думать. Это был тот самый нож, с которым долгие вечера Джон возился в его палатке. Он даже выцарапал на рукояти свои инициалы — их и нашла Кларк, безошибочно угадав владельца оружия, хотя в лагере был далеко не один человек, чье имя начиналось с «J.M.» Беллами пытался ее остановить, нельзя было кричать на весь лагерь «Мерфи — убийца», потому что его же разорвут сразу, и не за убийство, а за то, что он — Мерфи, а обвинила его сама Кларк. И еще потому, что последние несколько дней Беллами не видел этот нож в руках Джона. Тогда, у костра, за пару дней до смерти Уэллса, он делал себе новый нож, а не правил старый... Но это ничего не значило, и ничего не доказало бы Кларк. Нутром Беллами чуял, что Джон не ночной убийца. Что никогда этот задира, готовый кого угодно в любой момент вызвать на драку с поножовщиной, который никогда не прятался и не плел интриги, делал все в лоб и открыто, никогда он не стал бы убивать ночью, тайком, тем более — Уэллса, которого еще несколько дней назад мог грохнуть совершенно спокойно в открытую, и никто бы слова не сказал, наверное, даже Кларк. Нет, он не стал бы. Но как это доказать остальным? Только попытаться спустить на тормозах, только постараться найти материальные доказательства, но какие?

 

Стоя в толпе, выслушивая горячие убедительные нападки Кларк и искренне недоумевающие ответные реплики Джона, глядя на взбудораженных ребят, Беллами медленно осознавал, что против всех них жалкий лепет «у него есть другой нож и он не стал бы убивать втихую» ничего не значит.

Пусть Джон сам докажет, что это не он. А Беллами его поддержит. Но Джон сказал другое. Самоуверенное: «Я ни перед кем не обязан отчитываться». Правда, что ли? То, что Беллами его оттолкнул как партнера, не означает, что он теперь никому не подчиняется! И тут его вдруг обожгло мыслью, что если бы той ночью, когда был убит Уэллс, они были вместе, втроем или даже вдвоем, он мог бы уверенно отбить любые обвинения против Мерфи — еще в палатке с Кларк. Но он, Беллами, сделал так, что они были не вместе. И теперь не знал, что сказать, кроме очевидного: «твой нож нашли рядом с его пальцами». А что еще он мог сказать? «Я-то тебе верю, но они — нет»? Что Джон хочет от него, зачем так смотрит, чего ждет? Что он сейчас совершит чудо и заткнет всех тех, кто подхватил крик Коннора — «Казнить!»? Не надо было нести чушь тогда утром. Не надо было потом отвергнутого любовника изображать! Не надо было кидаться на всех без разбора! Сам всех против себя завел, сам раскидывал ножи налево и направо, сам кидался на Уэллса, сам сделал себя первым и самым желанным подозреваемым, а теперь хочет, чтобы Беллами все разгреб?

 

Только он не думал, что все будет так быстро. Что Джон так быстро поймет бесполезность Беллами, и что эти пацаны, выросшие на Ковчеге, так же скоры на расправу, как и командование станции. Что остановить это, покатившееся страшным комом, уносящее в себе Джона, будет невозможно. Правда, Кларк пыталась, а Беллами мог только ловить Октавию, рвущуюся туда же, — чтобы ее не затоптали.

И он не думал, что умоляющий взгляд Джона напрочь отключит его рассудок. Он ничего не может сделать, даже ради него! Он не убийца и не лидер. Он просто хочет, чтобы это закончилось, чтобы буря, которую подняла Кларк, прекратилась, пока не смела и их. А глаза Джона просили о невозможном. И все, чего Беллами хотел в тот момент, было только — чтобы он перестал смотреть и просить. Чтобы не чувствовать вины за свою беспомощность и за беспомощность всегда уверенного в себе Джона. Чтобы забыть о том, как тот смотрел тогда ночью, и о том, что этого больше никогда не будет...

Чтобы все это прекратить, он и пнул ящик под ногами Джона, когда собственное имя, выкрикиваемое толпой, оглушило и заставило свет потемнеть.

А потом все так завертелось, что думать было просто некогда, а потом вынутый из петли оправданный Мерфи слетел с катушек, и надо было просто взять его за плечи, посмотреть в глаза и сказать «прости», но Беллами не умел это говорить, и боялся, что не поможет, поэтому он просто рявкнул: «Все кончилось, отвали!», что, конечно, не помогло точно. И только в самом конце, стоя в лагере у костра, уже четко осознавая, что вот теперь все кончено, что Мерфи больше нет, они изгнали его, вот только что, сами, он пришел в ужас и обозлился еще больше — и на Джона, что довел до этого, и на себя, что не может выкинуть это все из головы — что сделано, то сделано, чего уж теперь, — и на Кларк... Злость помогала не чувствовать вину и отчаяние, которое охватывало его при мысли о завтрашнем дне без Джона. Чтобы забить это отчаяние, чтобы почувствовать, что все сделано правильно, даже если ему самому от этого плохо, он громко спросил окружавших их ребят: «Несогласные есть?!» — и увидел, что — нет. Они соглашались. Все было правильно.

 

Он дал людям то, что они хотели. Сделал так, что теперь их с Кларк авторитет поднялся куда выше, чем был до этого дня. Он не смог защитить Шарлотту, но защитил остальных.

Всех, кроме Джона.

И себя. Потому что жить калекой без руки очень сложно.

Особенно без правой.

Все было неправильно.


End file.
